encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 60
Katanungan is the sixtieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 7, 2016. Summary Vish'ka instructs Wahid to save as many barbaros as he can. They beat up the Hathors. Lira tells Lakan he can make use of his flying abilities in the human world, for he'll have no problems regarding EDSA traffic. Lakan says he is still amazed by Lira's way of speaking. Danaya thanks Lakan again, and also for not asking anything in return. Lakan says one should not ask for rewards in helping others, and he'll help them again if they need him. Lakan flies away. The barbaros flee. Vish'ka covers their escape. He was hit by Hathor guns, and was surrounded by a Hathor army. Hagorn uses the Fire Gem to inflict pain on Vish'ka. Hagorn asked Vish'ka if that is the death he wanted. Vish'ka replies that he wanted to die as a free Encantado who obeys no king. Hagorn stabs Vish'ka with his sword. Hagorn and the Hathors celebrate their victory. Aquil asked Muros and Alira Naswen why Ybrahim left. Alira Naswen says she saw Ybarro speaking with Amihan earlier, so she thinks Amihan may have given him orders. Aquil then asked Imaw if he could speak with Amihan, but Imaw tells him that Amihan refused to be disturbed. Aquil tells Muros that something bad is happening. Alena is walking to and fro. Alena says she has something to tell Ybarro, but Ybarro speaks first, telling her that Amihan is in the old camp of the mandirigmas. He admits that he knew Amihan was there in the first place, but he just wanted to prepare them for her return. Alena asked Ybarro if something had passed between him and Amihan that she should know. Ybarro denies it and takes Alena with him. He remembers that Alena wanted to tell him something, but Alena says she has nothing to tell. Wahid finds the corpse of Vish'ka. One of the two female barbaros tell him that Vish'ka is dead. Wahid refused to accept it, and says that if Vish'ka is dead, then the blue butterflies would come to take him. But the female barbaro says that heretics like them do not have a place in Devas. Wahid blames himself for Vish'ka's death. Hathors arrive and surround them. Enraged, Wahid kills the Hathors. Pirena speaks to the diwatas in Lireo and assures them that she will be a better queen than her sister. An old diwata (Vita) asked whether a good reign could begin from deceit and treachery. Vita adds that if the first queen could still enter Lireo, she would not allow such greed for power, as she had done with Adhara. Gurna says Pirena only reclaimed what was rightfully hers. Pirena asked Icarus the name of the person who spoke. Icarus said she was Vita, a diwata who had been alive when Lireo was founded. Pirena orders him to bring Vita to her. Ybarro brings Alena back to the camp. She greets Banak and Nakba, Imaw, Aquil and Muros. Amihan comes out of her tent and embraces her. Amihan looks at Ybarro. Vita asked what crime she had committed for her to be brought before Pirena. Pirena asked about Adhara. Vita says it cannot be the same person, as she had spoken about Sang'gre Adhara, long deceased. Adhara had been cursed by Cassiopea and killed in battle with Minea. Pirena says no ordinary diwata could have been named Adhara, except if she too is a Sang'gre, as Lirean law forbade the use of Sang'gre names by commoners. Vita hinted that it may be the same Adhara, returned from afterlife. Mayca had left Adhara's camp to recruit more people to their cause. Kaizan says Adhara is lucky to have acquired LilaSari's loyalty, since she is good at training others in arms. Adhara believes so, adding that it will be useful for their planned rebellion. Aquil asked Ybarro what he is doing, since he doesn't want either Amihan or Alena hurt. Ybarro says he has thought about it too, and will do what he thinks is right. Amihan prepares Alena's bed. Ybarro tells Amihan that they have to tell Alena the truth. Amihan said she does not need to be convinced, since she is of the same view. Alira Naswen apologizes to Alena for not approaching her earlier. Alena asked if Alira Naswen is hiding something from her, since she saw Alira Naswen look at Ybarro with disdain. Alena asked if Ybarro had loved somebody else while she was gone. Alira Naswen tells Alena not to speak ill of him; she can even ask Amihan. Alena concludes that she had been correctly informed that Amihan and Ybarro had a relationship. Alena enters the tent and sees Amihan holding Ybarro's hand. Alena asked if there is something between them. Ybarro said no, Amihan said yes. Amihan tells Alena that Lira is their daughter. Alira Naswen tells Aquil and Muros it would be a big problem. Muros tells her there are things they should not meddle with. Aquil asked Alira Naswen what they last talked about. She fears that she had misspoken. Amihan explains the circumstances of Lira's conception. Alena asked when they learned about it. She infers that it was the reason why Ybarro broke up with her. Alena leaves. Amihan stops her, but Alena says everything is clear to her now. Feeling betrayed by everyone around her, she teleports away. Everyone left after looking at Ybarro with contempt. Alena appears in Lireo, crying. Pirena was summoned. The sisters embrace. Alena feels pain in her hand. A green symbol of pregnancy appears in her left hand. Pirena sees it and tells her that she is with child. In a flashback, a white butterfly landed momentarily in Alena's hand while she slept beside Ybarro. Pirena observed that Alena doesn't seem happy, even though she had dreamed of motherhood long ago. Alena answered, "but not with a cheating Encantado." Pirena counsels that Alena should forget Ybarro, and she'll be the one to care for her. Gurna tells Pirena that before she guarantees Alena's safety, she should first inform her of the new leadership in Lireo. Alena says she knew that Pirena now rules in Lireo, but wonders why there are also Hathors there. Pirena tells Alena that there is one more thing she needed to know. Hagorn returns to the palace of Lireo and tells them of his victory over the gigante Vish'ka. He orders them to prepare a feast. Gurna reports that Pirena is currently with Alena, who is in Lireo. Hagorn introduces himself to Alena as the new King of All Encantadia. Alena was confused. Pirena tells Alena that Hagorn is her father, and would not hurt Alena, demanding only her allegiance. Hagorn urges Alena to listen to Pirena, as he could be a good friend to her. Imaw advises Amihan not to be rash. Amihan blames herself and Ybarro why Alena left. Amihan infers that Alena is in Lireo, since she had spoken Pirena's name. Through Imaw's questions, Amihan imagines that Alena would persist in distancing herself from her, which might put her in more danger. Imaw advised that she let Alena accept everything in her own pace, for she will return on her own volition. Ybarro leaves. Alena says she will never cooperate with Hagorn. Pirena stops Agane from attacking Alena. Alena teleports away. Hagorn observes that Pirena has failed to convince her sister. Pirena says she is sure that Alena would not side with Amihan, and that is enough for her for now. When Pirena left, Hagorn says that a free Sang'gre could be an obstacle to Hathor supremacy; one who is not a friend is an enemy. He orders Agane to kill Alena.